Ballon spécial
by CoolMhouse
Summary: John aimerait aider Harold à réaliser un de ses plus chers souhaits.


**Bonsoir ! Une lecture ça vous dit ? Alors ... une nouvelle fois un dérapage incontrôlé, cette fois-ci l'idée m'est venue en faisant des étirements ... Je dois être un cas désespéré.**

 **Ce OS est classé M pour la bonne raison que certaines scènes sont très explicites, surtout entre Reese et Finch. Donc si vous n'aimez pas les démonstrations d'amour et voire plus entre eux, vous pouvez passer votre chemin.**

 **Je remercie les fidèles lectrices : Isatis2013, Rochelle17, Coljayjay, Jade181184, Paige0703, Jany et Gothikana pour vos derniers commentaires que ce soit sur le Camping ou le cours spécial avec Harold !**

 **Une fois de plus, remercions celle qui s'occupe de chasser mes fautes : Isatis2013.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Ballon spécial**

- _John …_ Plaida Finch, à court de souffle.

Reese se redressa sur ses coudes, les cheveux en bataille, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres gonflées, le regard rempli d'un désir intense. Il croisa les yeux de Finch, son visage radieux, ses cheveux décoiffés. Finch passa ses bras derrière la nuque de John pour l'embrasser avec passion, cherchant le contact avec la langue de son partenaire puis le fit basculer sur le côté, se plaçant au dessus de lui. Harold quitta les lèvres de Reese pour déposer une myriade de baisers sur ses joues, le bout de son nez, son cou puis ses épaules dénudées. Ses mains étaient posées de part et d'autre sur le matelas et il continua sa lente torture, encouragé par les gémissements de John. Reese agrippa les hanches de Finch, puis glissa une main sur sa fesse, voulant l'attirer encore plus contre lui.

Ils étaient déjà nus depuis longtemps. Sans aucune gêne, John remua son bassin contre celui de Finch, le faisant haleter et cesser ses baisers quelques secondes. Mais Finch riposta et assena un petit coup. Reese se mordit la lèvre et se redressa doucement, faisant asseoir Finch sur ses cuisses. Il voulu le faire basculer mais Harold anticipa.

- _John… Laisse moi… prendre … le dessus…_ Supplia Finch.

John eut un petit mouvement de recul, observant s'il était sérieux ou non. Mais il comprit que c'était le cas en voyant le regard bleu azur de Finch.

- _Harold… Ne te force pas…_

 _-Laisse-moi essayer… Tu prends toujours le dessus…_ Marmonna Finch, qui bougeait doucement sur les jambes de John.

- _D'accord._ Souffla Reese. Il enfoui son nez contre le torse de Harold, caressant son dos en des caresses aériennes, posant des bisous sur les omoplates de son compagnon. Harold se pressait contre John, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos, profitant des vagues de plaisirs qui parcouraient son corps. John glissa ses mains vers son postérieur et le prit fermement en main. Finch pinça les lèvres et ses mains se faufilèrent entre leurs corps, à la recherche de l'objet de ses convoitises. Une fois en main, Finch apprécia la chaleur et la douceur de la peau, surtout la fermeté aussi. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, il caressa doucement la virilité de John. Immédiatement, Reese rejeta la tête en arrière, toujours surprit par les mains professionnelles d'Harold. Inconsciemment et dicté par ses pulsions, Reese bougea le bassin dans un léger mouvement de va et vient.

Harold gémit longuement. Entre le sexe dressé de John puis son érection qui commençait à lui faire mal, il était grisé. Les deux membres se touchaient et Harold les avait prit en main. Il adorait cette sensation et ne s'en lassait jamais, Reese le savait très bien. Au bout de quelques minutes, Finch poussa un petit cri et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de John. Reese comprit et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Finch. Harold se souleva et John le guida.

- _John…_

Harold se baissa doucement une fois bien positionné et grimaça un instant.

- _Harold ça va ?_ Demanda John alors que son compagnon prenait possession de son membre. John se mordit la lèvre quand il se sentit emprisonné et ne pouvant pas empêcher son sang de pulser douloureusement dans son membre.

- _Chut…_ Lui intima Harold. Gardant ses mains en place, Harold commença à effectuer des va et vient timides. John l'encouragea doucement de par ses caresses, ses gémissements et les baisers chastes qu'il déposait par moment sur le torse de Finch. Harold haletait encore plus et ralentit un instant, sentant qu'il était proche du point de non –retour alors que John ne l'était pas tout à fait. Harold chercha alors à le provoquer. Penchant la tête en avant, il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Reese et vint la mordiller doucement. John eut un petit cri et Finch continua à se mouvoir sur lui, plus doucement. Sentant les mains de Reese devenir de plus en plus crispées sur ses cuisses, il sut qu'il était proche lui aussi. Il lâcha alors l'oreille, se redressant et reprit un rythme un peu plus rapide.

Des gémissements remplissaient désormais la chambre. John remonta ses mains, plaquant Finch encore plus contre lui, mordant son épaule. Alors qu'Harold cherchait à aller plus vite, il dut ralentir de nouveau et gémit douloureusement. Reese capta la différence et s'inquiéta.

- _Harold ?!_

 _-Je ne peux pas… John…_

John comprit immédiatement le souci : Finch avait mal au dos à force de faire les mouvements et ne pouvait plus continuer.

- _Je m'en occupe._ Le rassura Reese.

John prit fermement l'informaticien dans ses bras et le repoussa en arrière, l'allongeant sur le lit. Voulant faire oublier ses tracas à son compagnon, il l'embrassa fougueusement, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant davantage. Le plaisir reprit de plus belle et John se baissa, léchant la poitrine du bout de la langue, puis le ventre et frôlant l'excitation de Finch. Harold s'arqua lorsque Reese passa tout près. Reese, avec ses mains, écarta les jambes de Finch et osa englober les bijoux de famille. Finch serra les draps sous ses mains, se mordant les lèvres. Reese sourit et remonta doucement. Harold comprit les intentions de son partenaire et entoura son bassin de ses jambes. John se plaça devant l'entrée, sa main guidant son sexe. Puis il glissa doucement en Finch. Harold gémit longuement et resserra ses jambes sur John. Reese reprit les mouvements que Finch effectuait un peu plus tôt et n'eut aucun mal à les ramener au bord de l'explosion. Il s'en joua, frustrant son partenaire.

- _John… Bon sang…Continue…_

John rit et reprit. Les yeux clos, Harold se concentra sur les coups de John. Dans un geste naturel, il prit son membre en main et se masturba franchement sous les yeux inquisiteurs de John. Ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme en même temps, John éjaculant et Finch hurlant le prénom de son agent, tout en se libérant aussi. John resta sur ses coudes, laissant le plaisir durer un peu, donnant le temps à Harold de se laisser emporter dans les limbes du plaisir. Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de Finch, en nage. Leurs respirations anarchiques démontraient à quel point l'extase avait été violente. John resta immobile un moment, reprenant ses esprits, il se redressa, attrapant un mouchoir sur la table et essuyant le ventre de Harold, retirant le liquide blanc.

- _Tout va bien Harold ?_

 _-J'ai un peu mal._ Avoua-t-il.

Finch rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de son compagnon.

- _Mais j'ai aimé._

Bien que Finch le disait avec le sourire, Reese savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mettant de côté ses questions et ses réflexions, il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser.

- _Un petit bain chaud ?_

 _-Hum…_

 _-Avec moi ?_

 _-Volontiers._ Accepta Finch.

- _Ne bougez pas je m'en occupe._ Ordonna l'agent.

John se dirigea vers la salle d'eau afin de préparer la baignoire. Finch regarda le plafond. Même s'il était repu après cette séance de sport, il n'était pas vraiment satisfait de sa performance. Il aurait aimé garder le dessus sur John. Il souhaitait le faire depuis un moment et cela s'était vite transformé en un désir. Il avait réussit à convaincre John de le laisser faire mais son dos l'avait malheureusement rappelé à l'ordre, protestant alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de donner des coups de plus en plus brutaux. Il s'était vu obligé de cesser le mouvement avec regret et il en avait eu le cœur serré. Il se sentait soudainement vieux et infirme. Incapable de donner du plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait maintenant depuis plus de trois ans. Il soupira de frustration et essaya de se redresser. Il grimaça péniblement et s'assit au bord de la couche, la main dans son dos, soufflant.

Reese, qui revenait à ce moment là, capta le malaise de son compagnon et se rapprocha de lui, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire peur. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son dos qu'il devinait douloureux. Il lisait la souffrance sur le visage d'Harold et était un peu étonné qu'il ne s'en cache pas. Depuis quelques temps, John s'apercevait que Finch se cachait beaucoup moins et cela lui faisait plaisir, car c'était une marque de confiance absolue de la part de Harold de montrer quand il souffrait. Déjà le tutoiement s'était invité depuis quelques semaines, ce qui avait été un grand pas dans leur couple. Ils se tutoyaient lors de leurs séances sportives. Sinon le vouvoiement était toujours d'actualité dans leur routine.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Hum…_

 _-Venez avec moi, le bain vous détendra._

Reese lui prit le bras et l'aida à se relever. Harold rougit, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se balader nu mais il commençait à s'y habituer maintenant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec John et s'installa dans la baignoire. Il soupira d'aise et John prit place derrière lui. Une fois dans l'eau, John attira son compagnon à lui et le cala sur son torse. John posa son menton sur la tête de Finch et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Finch était confortablement installé entre les jambes de l'agent et s'endormit sur lui. John sourit et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de l'informaticien. John se permit alors de se plonger dans ses pensées. Que pourrait-il bien faire pour rendre toute la liberté à Finch ? Lui donner la possibilité de prendre le pouvoir lors de leurs séances de sport ? Il comprenait que son compagnon était frustré par ses problèmes de dos et de hanche. Il comprenait aussi qu'il ait besoin de prendre les rênes parfois. Cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire, cela prouvait que Finch voulait s'investir dans leur relation. Reese soupira longuement. Comment pouvait-il l'aider à réaliser son désir le plus cher ?

Il caressa distraitement le bras de Finch, profondément endormi contre lui et il finit par couper le robinet avant que la baignoire ne déborde. Il attrapa le shampoing et en déposa une noisette au creux de sa main. Reposant le tube, il commença à frotter le cuir chevelu de son compagnon. Il le sentit se détendre encore plus, l'entendant soupirer doucement. Il vit le petit sourire sur ses lèvres et continua à faire mousser ses cheveux. John se chargea ensuite de réveiller doucement Harold pour pouvoir lui frotter le dos et le masser. Finch s'abandonna sous les mains douces et agiles de son agent, qui montaient et descendaient derrière lui. John se lava rapidement et il sortit de la baignoire. Il tendit ses mains à Finch, qui accepta son aide. Une fois en dehors de la baignoire, John attrapa une grande serviette et les enveloppa dedans, nichant son nez au creux du cou de Finch, qui complètement à l'aise, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John, s'adossant contre lui.

Ils aimaient toujours ces moments de complicité entre eux, loin de toute agitation, de tous regards curieux. Ils finirent de se sécher et Reese alla préparer le dîner après avoir seulement revêtu son caleçon et son jean, restant torse nu pour le plus grand plaisir de son informaticien préféré.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par une sonnerie bien distincte. John soupira d'agacement alors qu'ils venaient seulement d'ouvrir les yeux. Finch bougea et quitta le lit pour aller décrocher.

- _La machine est trop matinale._ Bougonna Reese.

- _Elle l'est souvent Mr Reese._

Harold nota les mots sur son petit calepin et John quitta le lit à son tour pour aller faire un brin de toilette et s'habiller. Il se chargea ensuite de préparer un bon petit déjeuner tandis que Finch s'habillait. Une fois ensemble dans la cuisine, ils profitèrent de ce moment de silence pour savourer leurs assiettes. Une fois prêt, ils quittèrent la maison avec un Bear tout frétillant. Arrivés à la planque, Finch alluma son système, John allant chercher les trois ouvrages nécessaires. Une fois les livres en main, Finch commença les recherches.

- _Ornella Richard, 15ans. Lycéenne en seconde général au lycée Collard. Etudiante sérieuse, de bonnes notes, des appréciations de la part de tous ses professeurs._

Reese attrapa la photo fraichement imprimée et alla l'accrocher au tableau. L'image représentait une jeune fille qui semblait avoir dans les douze ans physiquement, blonde, un sourire à la fois doux et timide, de beaux yeux bleus, assez fine, en tenue d'écolière.

- _Lycée privé ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _En effet. Elle vit avec ses parents à New York dans un appartement de la 8eme avenue. Elle a un petit frère et une petit sœur, c'est l'aînée. Elle pratique une activité sportive courante chez les jeunes femmes : la gymnastique. Tous les mardis, mercredis, jeudis soirs, elle suit des cours de gymnastique à la salle de sport. Le samedi après-midi y est consacré aussi._ Rajouta Finch.

- _Elle est douée ?_

 _-Oui. Elle a remporté plusieurs titres depuis qu'elle a commencé la pratique. Cela fait 5 ans qu'elle est adepte de ce sport. Elle a remporté pas loin de cinquante titres._

 _-Dix titres par an ?_ Fit Reese, étonné d'une telle prouesse.

- _Exactement._

 _-Cela a pu attirer la jalousie de certains de ses concurrents ?_

 _-Peut être bien Mr Reese. La menace ne semble pas venir de son lycée, mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents._

 _-Je vais la surveiller. Vous m'envoyez l'adresse ?_

 _-C'est déjà fait._ Répondit Finch, avec un petit sourire.

- _Plus rapide qu'Usain Bolt._

Finch haussa un sourcil, devinant que Reese le complimentait à travers une comparaison sportive.

- _Soyez prudent._ Lui rappela Finch.

John lui vola un baiser et quitta la bibliothèque, se sentant d'attaque pour une nouvelle mission. Il se gara à proximité du lycée et par chance, la salle de cours d'Ornella donnait sur la rue. Reese se rapprocha de la façade et réussit à pirater le téléphone de la jeune fille. Satisfait, il retourna s'asseoir dans son véhicule et écouta.

Visiblement Ornella participait à un cours de science et à une dissection de souris. John sourit en l'entendant gémir et émettre quelques bruits de dégoût. Finch l'appela à ce moment.

- _John, c'est ce que je crois ?_ Demanda Finch, un brin dégoûté.

- _Oui, vous êtes en train d'assister à une opération en direct._ Se moqua John.

- _Ce n'est pas drôle Mr Reese !_

 _-Ce n'est qu'une souris._

 _-Pas seulement._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Il y a des … grenouilles également._

 _\- Comment le savez-vous ?_

Il entendit Finch pousser un gémissement d'horreur.

- _Regardez votre portable._

John plaça l'écran devant lui et comprit. Finch avait piraté une caméra de la ruelle qui donnait pile sur la classe de la jeune fille. Ainsi Reese pouvait avoir un vrai visuel sur Ornella, qui s'acharnait à ne pas toucher à la petite bête fraîchement découpée par son binôme. Alors que sa voisine découpait la grenouille, une giclée de sang s'en échappa. Finch était écœuré et coupa la vidéo.

- _Cela m'a coupé l'appétit !_

- _Vraiment ? N'exagérez pas Harold._ Fit John.

- _John, vous savez que je ne supporte pas la violence animale !_

 _-Ils sont déjà mort avant que les étudiants ne travaillent dessus._

Finch marmonna, ce qui fit rire Reese.

- _Je vais continuer les recherches. Je vous rappelle si j'ai du nouveau._

 _-Ne vous fatiguez pas trop._ Rappela Reese.

- _Mais bien sûr John._

Finch raccrocha et continua à chercher des éléments sur la jeune femme. La matinée s'était écoulée assez rapidement. Reese préféra rester à proximité du lycée, ayant acheté un sandwich à la boulangerie non loin de là. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- _John, j'ai trouvé quelque chose._

 _-Dites-moi tout._

 _-Ornella a porté plainte contre un certain Mick Edward. Mick est un adolescent de seize ans, gymnaste aussi mais dans un autre club._

 _-Pourquoi a t-elle porté plainte ?_

 _-Pour harcèlement._

 _-De quel type ?_

 _-Moral et psychologique. Mick ne cessait de la harceler en lui envoyant des messages et lorsqu'elle le voyait, apparemment le jeune homme faisait tout pour la déstabiliser._

 _-C'est un ex petit ami ?_

 _-Non. C'est un concurrent. Ils se sont croisés lors d'une compétition à Chicago. C'était un concours mixte et Ornella est passée devant lui, il a terminé en deuxième position._

 _-Il n'a pas apprécié ?_

 _-On dirait Mr Reese._

 _-Où vit Mick ?_

 _-A New York._ _Il réside dans la 5eme avenue._

 _-Ce serait donc lui, la menace ?_

 _-C'est fort probable. Mais je continue d'explorer toutes les pistes. Tout va bien de votre côté ?_

 _-Parfait. Rien à déclarer._

Finch capta le froissement d'un papier et fronça les sourcils.

- _Que faites-vous John ?_

 _-Je mange. Vous n'avez pas vu l'heure ?_

 _-Oh ! Non je n'avais pas fais attention._

 _-Finch !_ Gronda John. _Vous devez vous alimenter sinon je reviens de force !_

 _-Ca ira, je vais descendre et prendre un plat à emporter chez l'italien du coin._

 _-Bear, je compte sur toi pour le surveiller !_

Un jappement lui parvient. Harold leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de se lever.

- _J'y vais tout de suite, Bear m'accompagne, comme ça vous pourrez l'interroger._ Fit Finch, entrant dans son petit jeu. John eut un petit rire. L'après midi se déroula sans encombre et John finit par suivre Ornella qui se rendait à la salle de sport en cette fin de journée. Il prit place dans les gradins comme les mères et quelques pères de famille qui assistaient au cours, fiers de leurs progénitures. Reese observait Ornella, en tenue de gymnaste, faire des étirements sur le tapis bleu. Il était agréablement étonné de la souplesse de la jeune fille et se demanda un instant si elle pouvait devenir contorsionniste. Elle se leva et se mit en position du poirier, marchant sur ses mains.

- _T'es trop forte sœurette !_

Reese tourna la tête vers le petit garçon. Agé d'une dizaine d'années, les cheveux courts, un petit visage rond et mignon, il acclamait Ornella. Reese en conclut que c'était le petit frère et reprit sa surveillance. A présent Ornella était allongée sur un gros ballon, son dos suivant la courbe du ballon et faisait des renforcements musculaires pour son dos.

Reese eut une idée à ce moment précis et songea à toutes les opportunités. Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées en voyant Ornella glisser du ballon en arrière et atterrir la tête première. Son entraîneur n'avait rien manqué et s'était empressé de venir l'aider.

- _Tout va bien Ornella ?_

 _-Ca va … Le ballon est glissant je trouve…_

L'homme passa sa main sur le ballon et fit la moue.

- _C'est vrai ça. Il ne devrait pas être aussi …_ Fit-il, se frottant la main. _La surface n'est pas censée être glissante._

 _-Il est tout neuf, ce n'est pas l'usure._ Se plaignit Ornella qui se redressait avec souplesse.

- _Je vais t'en donner un autre._

Reese avait tout vu, tout entendu. Par reflexe, il scanna la tribune du regard. Mais il fut attiré par une présence à une des portes donnant accès à la salle. Un jeune homme était adossé contre la porte, regardant les gymnastes s'entraîner. John remarqua alors qu'il ne faisait que regarder Ornella et se leva. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune sembla l'avoir vu et disparu. Reese se dépêcha mais ne le trouva pas une fois dehors. Agacé, il rappela son partenaire.

- _Finch, vous avez une photo de ce Mick ?_

 _-Oui, je vous l'envoi._

Reese réceptionna rapidement l'image et jura.

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe Mr Reese ?_

 _-Mick était là. Ornella a eu une petite chute qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques._

 _-Comment ?_

 _-Elle est tombée la tête première, son cou aurait pu se rompre. Mais elle était échauffée, ce qui a empêché l'accident._

 _-Oh. Vous pensez que Mick est responsable ?_

 _-Je crois. Sinon pourquoi serait-il là ?_

 _-Peut être pour voir comment elle travaille et progresse ?_ Tenta Finch.

- _C'est une supposition mais je n'y crois pas. Je vais devoir ouvrir l'œil sur lui demain._

 _-Ornella a terminé son cours ?_

 _-Oui._ Répondit Reese, qui était retourné dans la salle. Sa mère estime qu'elle doit se reposer après cette chute et son entraineur est d'accord.

- _Elle sera en sécurité chez elle. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de la surveiller._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Non. Leur appartement est équipé du dernier système de sécurité et j'ai accès à leur système. Il est performant et ne sera pas aussi simple à contourner. C'est même pratiquement impossible de passer inaperçu._

 _-Comment est-ce possible ?_ Interrogea Reese.

- _Chaque fenêtre est équipée d'un détecteur, les couloirs et les pièces de vies sont équipés de caméras de surveillance._

 _-Une raison particulière pour un système aussi lourd ?_

 _-Un cambriolage qui date d'il y a deux ans. Ornella avait été la première à découvrir l'appartement ravagé d'après la déposition faite._

 _-Cela aurait un lien avec Mick ?_

 _-Aucun._

 _-Qu'est ce qui a été volé ?_

 _-Des bijoux, une télé, deux ordinateurs portables, une console de jeu. Mais les malfaiteurs ont été retrouvés et sont en prisons. Ce n'était pas leur premier coup._

 _-Comment ont-ils été retrouvés ?_

 _-Les ordinateurs étaient équipés de traceurs... l'un des cambrioleurs a eu le mauvais reflexe de se connecter au réseau internet. C'est comme cela qu'ils ont été retrouvés._

 _-Je vois. Je suppose que ma journée est terminée ?_

 _-Oui Mr Reese._

 _-Je passe à la bibliothèque ?_

 _-Inutile, je suis déjà à la maison._

 _-Déjà ?_ Demanda Reese, alors qu'il n'était que 18h30.

- _Oui._

 _-Tout va bien ?_

 _-Parfaitement John. En revanche je requiers une présence._

John comprit sa demande.

- _J'arrive dans dix minutes._

John débarqua au bout de ces dix longues minutes et rejoignit l'informaticien dans son bureau. Il se glissa derrière lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Finch sourit et leva la tête pour avoir son baiser. Il le fit durer en retenant John.

 _-Vous êtes confortablement installé ?_ Fit John.

- _Parfaitement._ Répondit l'ex-reclus, qui se cala dans son fauteuil douillet. Finch attrapa John par le poignet et l'attira à lui, en voulant bien plus. John lui donna ce qu'il voulait mais dû se séparer de lui.

- _Hum Harold… Je t'aime mais il faut que j'aille à la salle d'eau._

Finch caressa sa joue et sourit narquoisement. Habile, il dégrafa la ceinture de John et défit son bouton. Reese le regardait faire, un peu choqué. Mais Finch n'alla pas plus loin et se réinstalla.

- _Vas-y John. Je ne voudrai pas que tu aies un petit accident._

 _-Mais…_

 _-Je t'ai juste aidé._ Se moqua Harold, ravi que son effronterie ait prit de court son agent. John secoua la tête et alla au petit coin, soulager sa vessie. Devant les toilettes, John repensa à l'idée qu'il avait eue. Il réfléchit à la réaction que Finch pourrait avoir s'il allait jusqu'à la lui proposer. Devait-il lui en parler ou devait-il agir ? Il se rhabilla, tira la chasse et se lava les mains. Oui, cela pourrait être bénéfique pour Finch. Demain, il devrait faire un petit achat alors. Il sourit, tentant d'anticiper la réaction de son partenaire dans son esprit.

La soirée se déroula au rythme de taquineries, de baisers volés. Finch était à présent endormi dans les bras de John, blotti. John lui caressait les cheveux comme bien souvent. Bear dormait paisiblement dans son coussin rembourré.

Le lendemain matin, Reese reprit son poste, suivant les cours en même temps qu'Ornella. Elle se comportait comme une élève exemplaire, suivant les cours avec beaucoup d'attention et avec un intéressement dévoué. Elle ne prenait même pas son téléphone comme le faisaient certains de ses camarades. Finch avait estimé que ce comportement était de plus en plus rare et exceptionnel.

La journée se passa sans encombre et une fois le soir venu, Ornella se rendit de nouveau à son cours. Cette fois-ci Reese capta immédiatement la présence de Mick. L'adolescent semblait être à la salle depuis un moment et lorsqu'il vit Ornella arriver, il prit sa serviette posée sur la barre et quitta la salle. Reese trouva ce comportement louche mais resta. La jeune femme commença par les échauffements comme la veille. Puis son entraîneur arriva :

- _Ornella ! C'est le jour de la poutre !_

 _-Volontiers !_ Fit-elle, s'exécutant.

Elle monta d'un côté et se mit en position. Au l'autre bout de la poutre, il y avait un tapis épais pour parer à la chute. Reese fut soudainement attiré par l'état de la poutre et remarqua une différence. Alors que Ornella allait commencer par un salto avant sur la poutre, Reese se leva bruyamment, ce qui la découragea de commencer, agacée par l'homme. John descendit de la tribune et entra sur les tapis. L'entraineur s'offusqua.

- _Monsieur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de marcher sur les tapis avec vos chaussures !_

Reese vint à sa rencontre.

- _Ornella devrait éviter la poutre._

 _-Pourquoi ?!_

 _-Regardez, elle a été huilée à l'extrémité._

Le vieil homme jeta un œil à la poutre et se rapprocha, sous les yeux perplexe de sa jeune prodigue. Il émit un son de stupeur et se tourna vers John.

- _Savez-vous qui a fait cela ?_

 _-Oui._ John lui montra son insigne de police. _Je m'en charge._

Reese quitta la salle et enclencha son oreillette.

- _Finch, sortez vos compétences et dites moi où se trouve Mick._

 _-Il est dans les vestiaires Mr Reese._ Répondit Finch quelques secondes plus tard après avoir effectué quelques manipulations dont lui seul avait le secret. John fonça et entra dans les vestiaires. Mick le vit et se mit à courir. John, pas dupe se lança à sa poursuite à travers les casiers des vestiaires. John réfléchit un instant tout en courant. Il prit une autre allée et sprinta. Arrivé au bout de la rangée, alors qu'il voulait se placer devant Mick, il le vit passer. Prenant rapidement une décision, il prit son élan et se jeta au sol. A l'aide de ses jambes, Reese coinça le pied du jeune homme, qui inévitablement, se vautra lamentablement sur le carrelage dans un vacarme assourdissant. John se redressa, ligota Mick et le retourna. Même si l'adolescent avait le nez en sang, il était parfaitement conscient.

- _Putain mec, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!_

Reese songea qu'il avait bien fait d'user d'un tacle revisité pour attraper cet ado.

- _Il est temps que tu arrêtes tes conneries._

 _-De quoi tu parles toi ?_ Rétorqua Mick, furieux. Reese lui assena un coup pour le faire taire. Il s'assura que les liens étaient suffisamment serrés et parcouru les vestiaires du regard. Il trouva la serviette qu'il avait aperçue quelques minutes plus tôt sur la poutre et la prit. Rien qu'au touché, Reese sut que c'était celle de Mick : grasse. Il avait senti que les mains de Mick étaient encore huilées et n'en avait aucun doute.

- _Mr Reese, tout va bien ?_

 _-Oui, Mick est neutralisé._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Assommé si vous voulez. Fusco peut venir le chercher._

 _-Je contacte l'inspecteur._

Reese attendit patiemment l'inspecteur. Lorsqu'il arriva, Lionel s'exclama :

- _John ? Mais c'est un gamin ?!_

 _-Un gosse qui voulait tuer une gymnaste reconnue._

 _-Ah ouais ?_

Reese lui expliqua et lui donna la preuve irréfutable.

- _Eh ben._ Souffla Lionel. _Ils s'y prennent de plus en plus tôt._ Grogna-t-il.

Mick commençait à retrouver ses esprits et Lionel retira les liens pour lui passer des menottes. Il le prit par le bras et l'entraîna de force.

- _Toi, t'as pas fini d'avoir des problèmes avec la justice mon p'tit gars !_

Mick se laissa faire, résigné. John reprit contact avec Finch.

- _Voilà, Lionel l'a embarqué._

 _-C'est la fin de notre mission John._ Retentit la voix rassurée de Finch. _Allez-vous rentrer ?_

 _-Oui, je dois aller faire un petit tour quelque part d'abord et je vous rejoins._

 _-Oh ?_

 _-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas._ Le rassura John, _je n'ai pas été blessé en poursuivant Mick._

 _-J'espère bien._

 _-Je vous retrouve où ?_

 _\- A la maison._

 _-Je ramène le dîner ?_

 _-Volontiers._

 _-Chinois ou japonais ?_

 _-J'ai envie de sushis._ Fit Finch.

- _C'est noté._ Affirma John.

John raccrocha et quitta les vestiaires. Il se rendit dans un magasin où il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller et fut un peu perdu dans un premier temps. Il mit un moment à trouver le bon rayon et chercha l'objet. Il inspecta l'objet qui était sur le présentoir et le toucha pour s'assurer d'une chose. Un vendeur lui conseilla même de l'essayer. John s'exécuta et fut convaincu. Le vendeur lui demanda un détail et finit par lui donner un petit carton avec un outil nécessaire en supplément. Reese régla l'achat et fourra le tout dans un sac. Il passa ensuite devant un restaurant japonais et commanda des sushis frais. Une fois les plats en mains, il prit le chemin de la maison. Il fut accueilli par un Bear enchanté. Finch était sur le seuil de la cuisine observant le spectacle. Puis John se rapprocha de lui et lui confia le sac de nourriture, tout en lui donnant un baiser.

- _Vous préparez la table ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _Oui._

 _-J'arrive, je vais déposer ça._ Fit-il, désignant le sac. Finch eut un petit regard curieux mais ne dit rien, allant préparer les couverts.

John se dirigea à l'étage et entrebâilla la porte. Il se défit de son blouson, le posant sur un accoudoir du fauteuil de la pièce et déballa le sac. Il suivit les instructions puis s'en occupa. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de Finch se fit entendre :

- _John ? Le diner est servi !_

 _-J'arrive !_ Gloussa John.

Il avait fini et heureusement, sinon il aurait attiré des soupçons de la part de Finch. Il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit son compagnon dans la cuisine. Les assiettes étaient remplies de sushis et d'une petite salade verte que Finch avait prit le soin de faire. Même si John savait que Harold n'était pas un excellent cuisinier, il lui avait apprit des choses toute simples comme une préparation de salade. Il s'installa devant son compagnon et sourit en voyant que Finch avait rempli les verres avec un petit vin rouge.

- _Bon appétit Harold._

 _-Bon appétit John._

Ils mangèrent et se délectèrent de la fraîcheur des sushis.

- _C'est délicieux._

 _-Toujours._

Reese s'empara d'une boule de riz recouverte d'une tranche de saumon rose et la tendit vers Finch. Harold rapprocha la tête et la prit en bouche, savourant. Il fit la même chose en retour. John recommença, avec un petit sourire mutin. Dès que Finch avala la bouchée, la réaction ne tarda pas.

- _John !_

John rit doucement. Finch vira au rouge et souffla.

- _Le wasabi ? Avec modération s'il te plaît !_

 _-C'est fort ?_ Ricana John.

- _Oui !_ Finch prit le même sushi et y mit de la sauce verte avant de le tendre à John. _Ma revanche._

 _-Et si je refuse ?_

 _-Alors tu dormiras sur le canapé !_

 _-Tu n'oserais pas ?_

 _-Je vais me gêner._

Reese comprit qu'il était sérieux. Il avala la bouchée et fit une grimace, provocant un éclat de rire chez Finch.

- _Ca … arrache._ Confirma John.

Lorsque les assiettes furent vides, Finch croisa une lueur dans les yeux de Reese. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard brillant, profond, reflétant des sentiments très profonds mais distincts. Harold sentit ses joues chauffer et resta en contact avec John, incapable de détourner les yeux. John se leva souple tel un chat et s'assit à côté de lui. Il lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche, déposant un premier baiser. Cela arracha un frisson à l'informaticien. Reese reprit en déboutonnant la manche de la chemise de Finch, dévoilant son poignet. Il embrassa doucement la peau, sous le regard perplexe, mais ravi de son compagnon. Puis John leva les yeux vers lui. Finch commençait à céder petit à petit. John abandonna la main et posa une main sur la joue de l'homme qu'il aimait. Doucement, il la caressa avec son pouce et se rapprocha des lèvres de Finch, le pouce sur la commissure. Finch se troubla mais tourna la tête et prit le pouce dans sa bouche, passant la langue dessus.

Reese se figea un instant, agréablement surprit par la sensation de la langue chaude sur son pouce. Finch le regardait du coin de l'œil et John y vit une défiance. Il sourit. Il se leva un peu et alla embrasser la peau fragile du cou d'Harold. Finch ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant les lèvres de John sur lui. Alors que John poursuivait, il finit par mordiller la peau, faisant hoqueter Finch. Harold ne se laissa pas faire et pivota, prenant le visage de Reese en mains et plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant fougueusement. Finch taquina la langue de John, jouant avec elle, approfondissant le baiser. Le désir commençait à augmenter. Finch agrippa les pans de la veste de John et la repoussa. John la fit tomber et s'attaqua à la cravate de Finch, la dénouant.

Le bout de tissu se retrouva autour de son cou et Reese retira la veste de Finch, défit les boutons du gilet et de la chemise. Il fut déstabilisé par le fait que Finch ne portait pas de maillot sous la chemise mais cela l'arrangeait. Il quitta les lèvres de Finch et se pencha, parsemant son torse de baisers gourmands .Harold haleta lorsque John prit un de ses tétons en bouche, le suçant. John le faisait rarement et cela lui arracha d'intenses tremblements de plaisir. Frustré, il poussa doucement John et arracha sa chemise, la lui retirant. John rit de la fougue de son partenaire et lorsqu'il le sentit se blottir contre lui, s'asseoir sur ses jambes, il ne put ignorer l'érection de Finch. John, grisé, mit ses mains sur ses fesses et le colla encore plus à lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était lui aussi excité. Il fit tomber le haut de Finch sur le plancher de la cuisine et lécha les omoplates. Finch gémit longuement.

- _John… on devrait … aller dans …la chambre…_

 _-Bonne idée._ Souffla Reese.

- _Porte-moi…_

 _-Accroche-toi bien._

Finch entoura le cou de Reese de ses bras puis une fois que Reese fut debout, il entoura son bassin de ses jambes. Reese avait gardé les mains sur son postérieur pour le maintenir. Finch dévora le cou de John de baisers aériens et chauds. Reese monta les escaliers, marche par marche et une fois à l'étage, il plaqua Finch contre le mur, donnant des coups de bassins suggestifs. Les mains de Finch se firent de plus en plus inquisitrices et se glissèrent sous le pantalon de John, palpant ses fesses. John poussa un râle sous la pression et reprit Finch dans ses bras pour l'emmener vers la chambre.

Il s'assura que son compagnon ne remarque rien et le remit debout. Il s'attaqua au pantalon de Finch, défaisant la ceinture. Harold en faisait de même, n'en pouvant plus de ce bout de tissu qui le contrariait. Une fois nu, John reprit les baisers. Il posa une main au creux des reins d'Harold et le guida. John sourit et s'assit. Harold remarqua alors un détail : John n'était pas assis sur le lit mais… sur un ballon de gymnastique !

- _John … Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _-Un ballon._

 _-Pourquoi faire ?_

 _-Harold…_

Reese prit ses mains et le tira vers lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

- _Tu veux commander ce soir ?_ Souffla John.

Harold fronça les sourcils. John bougea doucement sur le ballon et Finch comprit et s'empourpra de plus belle, mais sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, touché.

- _J'étais triste de voir que tu avais du mal… alors je voulais t'aider, te donner un coup de pouce._ Murmura Reese, tout près de son oreille.

- _Merci John. Je t'aime… plus que tout._ Dit-il à voix basse.

Finch l'embrassa de nouveau, démontrant à quel point il était heureux de l'intention de Reese. Le ballon allait l'aider à effectuer des mouvements de hanches grâce au rebondissement. Il se fatiguerait moins le dos. Et en cas de chute, le lit était juste derrière John, qui d'ailleurs maintenait Finch. Finch exerça une pression avec ses jambes et rebondit doucement, frottant la virilité de John avec son propre sexe. John rejeta la tête en arrière. Finch poursuivit quelques longues minutes, ne manquant pas de mordre les épaules de John au passage. Puis sentant que le désir approchait, John lâcha Finch d'une main et prit le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait posé sur le lit lorsqu'il avait entreprit de gonfler le ballon quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harold le vit faire.

- _Donnes moi tes mains._ Chuchota John.

Finch lui présenta ses mains et John fit couler du produit.

- _Je te laisse faire._ Lui annonça John alors qu'il rebouchait le tube et le reposait.

Finch se passa la langue sur ses lèvres enflées et prit le sexe de John, étalant le produit. Au début, il était tellement froid que John haleta puis comme Harold le caressait plus avidement, cela devint chaud.

- _Harold…_ Supplia John. _Je te veux…_

Harold sourit franchement et se mit debout un instant. Puis il se mit en place et n'eut aucun mal à glisser sur le membre de John. Reese était légèrement penché en arrière mais Finch donna le coup de grâce. Il le fit s'allonger sur la couche, tout en étant sûr que le bassin de John restait positionné sur le ballon. Heureusement pour les amoureux, le ballon était pile à la hauteur du lit. Finch posa ses mains sur les hanches de John et inspira. Puis il fit rebondir le ballon sous lui. John écarquilla les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, découvrant des sensations supplémentaires. Entre Finch qui lui assenait des coups de bassins et ses fesses qui rebondissaient sur la surface du ballon, son plaisir se décupla rapidement.

- _John… tes mains…_

John haletait sous le plaisir mais prit le sexe de Finch dans ses mains et le masturba franchement. Des gémissements s'élevèrent dans cette ambiance, chacun prenait son pied. Finch, dicté par ses pulsions, accéléra le rythme et serra les dents. Non pas de douleur mais parce qu'il était proche. Le corps de John ondulait sous les coups de plus en plus intenses et plus profonds. Un coup fut plus puissant que les autres et John hurla :

- _Harold !_

John avait atteint l'orgasme mais ce n'était pas le cas pour son partenaire. John lutta contre les limbes du plaisir et caressa plus franchement le sexe de Finch, qui ralentissait sur les coups de bassin, se stabilisant.

- _John… John… oui…_

John se chargea lui-même de donner un dernier coup de bassin et Finch hurla à son tour.

- _John !_

Puis il ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il éjaculait dans les mains de son partenaire, son corps parcouru de tremblements de plus en plus incontrôlables. Se sentant lourd, il se pencha vers John. Reese le prit dans ses bras, l'aida à se retirer et l'allongea plus confortablement sur le lit, ses mains sur son dos.

- _Merci…_ Fit Harold d'une voix étouffée.

- _Je t'en prie. Tu as aimé ?_

 _-J'ai adoré…et j'ai bien envie de recommencer de temps en temps._ Avoua Finch.

- _Comme tu voudras !_ Fit John, affichant un sourire sincère.

Finch finit par s'endormir sur lui, épuisé par l'activité mais complètement heureux. Heureux d'avoir pu prouver qu'il pouvait lui aussi donner de l'amour et prendre les commandes. Il se sentait à nouveau jeune et en bonne santé, sans ses soucis de dos. John quant à lui était satisfait de cette séance et se promit de laisser plus souvent Finch au dessus de lui. Il avait plus qu'adoré et était partant pour de nouvelles expériences.

 _FIN_

 **J'ai des glaçons et un défibrillateur si besoin. Faites moi signe ! :P**


End file.
